The New Girl In Town
by idk-what-i'm-doing
Summary: When a new bi-colored queen kitten becomes apart of the jellicle tribe, Admetus and Plato fall for her. Marley, the new kitten, must complete her to-do list. She has become apart of a tribe, now she has to make friends and find a mate.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca: Hey, in this fanfic about Cats, I'm putting my own character in.

Munkustrap: A new character, this should be interesting.

Rebecca: I don't own Cats. Enjoy.

**The new Girl In Town**

**Munkustrap's POV**

I looked at the female kitten in front of me. Her yellow eyes were big with excitement. She was white on her paws, thigh area, belly, neck, mouth, and partially on the shaft of her nose. Her nose was ½ black and ½ pink, the rest of her fur was gray.

"Can I go into the junkyard, yet?" She couldn't hold her excitement in for her life.

"Sure, Marley, have some fun. Make some friends." As soon as the words left my mouth, Marley bolted towards the entrance.

**Marley's POV**

I stopped running and walked into the junkyard. I was so very elated about in a tribe and making friends, and maybe even finding a mate. That was my to-do list for awhile. I'd just been admitted into the tribe, so I just needed to make some friends and find a mate.

The, what looked like, kittens and younger cats were playing and chasing each other around in the center. The older cats and queens were lounging around either with their mates , friends, or alone. A big male jellicle that must've been the leader was lounging on a large tire. The big leader cat smiled warmly at me and gestured towards the kittens.

I knew he wanted me to make friends, but I was nervous and scared, so I just jumped up on a smooth service and watched them play. A few of them would glance in my direction every once in awhile, but I thought nothing of it. Two males would glance at me more often then others, they were both pretty cute... One more muscular then the other.

I turned away, slightly blushing, to observe the adult jellicles. A mostly red queen was talking to a gold and black queen. A nearby Maine coon tom was watching the red queen with great interest. A white and black tom was talking with two older queens, one an orangey color and one a light brown color. The black and white tom ran down to play with the kittens.

"H-Hello..." A tom's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at him, he had a friend next to him.

**Admetus's POV**

Plato, Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Mistoffelees, and I were chasing around the other kittens playfully. As I was running, I noticed a gray and white queen kitten watching us play before lounging on some junk. She was quite pretty, Plato seemed to notice, too.

She looked away, towards the other cats of the tribe. Plato and I looked at each other, as if our minds were connected, and began walking towards her. She still didn't notice us once we were next to her.

"H-Hello..." I managed to say sheepishly. She looked at me with piercing yellow eyes.

"Hi." She replied.

"I'm Plato, this is Admetus. What's your name?" Plato said eagerly, gesturing to himself and myself.

She studied Plato and I curiously, taking in our features. "I'm Marley, nice to meet you." She was still acting a bit shy.

"Do you want to play with us?" I asked. "And the others?" I quickly added.

"It'll be fun." Plato added eagerly.

Marley lightened up at my invitation. "Sure! Of course I'd like to play." Marley ran back to the group with us and played. She was getting more and more comfortable with the tribe.

Jemima and Electra took a friendly liking towards her and invited her over to sleep in Electra's den. Like a sleepover, although I planned to ask to show her around the tribe before anyone got a chance.

**Marley's POV**

All the kittens were very nice. Two queen kittens named Jemima and Electra quickly became my friends and I was invited to a sleepover at Electra's den(Jemima, Victoria, and Ectetera were also invited).

"How are you liking the tribe, Marley?" Electra asked eagerly.

"Everyone seems to be really nice." I answered.

"Did any guys catch your eye?" Victoria giggled.

I instantly started blushing at the thought of Admetus and Plato. They were both nice, were the first to say hi to me, and playful. "Admetus and Plato are nice." I whispered.

"What did you say?" Ectetera asked, obviously not hearing my whisper.

"Admetus and Plato!" Jemima squealed and everyone, including her, starting giggling madly. Once everyone settled down a bit Jemima spoke again. "I like Alonzo."

"Oh, Alonzo, you're SO dreamy!" Electra and Ectetera joked together and giggled madly again.

"Pouncival is pretty cool..." Etcetera blushed as the others giggled.

"Mistoffelees is the tom for me!" Victoria announced.

"Tumblebrutus is by FAR the dreamiest!" Electra confessed. Everyone giggled and had a fun time until they fell asleep. I could already tell that I would love being a jellicle. I was apart of a tribe, and I had friends. Now I just needed a mate...

Rebecca: That's it! The first chapter! I hope you guys like it!

Marley: I like it!

Victoria: That's because you're the main character.

Marley: Very true...

Rum Tum Tugger: Read and review, ladies. **Wink**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Girl in Town**

Rebecca: Hey, it's me again. Not a lot of people probably read my stories anyway, but I still write them! XD

Alonzo: Jellicle cats are black and white.

Marley: Not all of them. Do I have black on me? No!

Rebecca: O-k? I don't own Cats, enjoy.

**Marley's POV**

I awoke surrounded by sleeping queen kittens. I couldn't help but smile. I had made friends so quickly. The real problem would be finding a mate. Especially sense all the queens and kittens are so beautiful. I could never be as pretty as them...

"Marley?" Jemima woke up. She was the prettiest of them all.

"Oh, hi Jemima."

"You can leave if you want, to catch yourself some breakfast." Jemima stretched and sat next to me. "Maybe you could ask Admetus or Plato to help you hunt." Jemima hardy stifled a giggle.

I blushed. "Th-That could be a good idea..." I smiled at Jemima and scampered away to find a hunting partner. I couldn't see a lot of people up, so I was just looking around at the junkyard.

"Hey." A hunky voice made me turn to see a large Maine coon.

"H-Hi..." He was really handsome.

"I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, most people just call me Tugger." He seemed to move his body in a way to make himself sexier.

"I'm Marley, I just joined the tribe." I was intoxicated by the movement of his hips for some reason.

Tugger chuckled as if he noticed my intoxication. "Are you going to hunt?"

"Y-Yes!" I pealed my eyes from his body to his face. "I j-just wanted someone to hunt with..."

"Well..." Tugger slightly looked to his right, towards the more central part of the junkyard, and then back at me. "Admetus is a good hunter, I could find him for you."

**Admetus's POV**

I didn't sleep very much, so I just decided to walk around the junkyard. I hoped I would find Marley, maybe we could hunt for our breakfast together. I saw her walk out of Electra's den and look around at the junkyard. Marley was cute, no she was beautiful.

I was going to walk up to her, but Tugger started talking to her. I slipped over to a bit more of a secretive place to watch. Marley seemed to like the way he moved very much. I couldn't help but growl with jealousy. Tugger quickly glanced right at me then back to Marley. He had seen me!

I stumbled towards the center of the junkyard. "Admetus!" Tugger led Marley towards me. What was he planning?

"Hey, Tugger... Hi, Marley." I gave her a little smile.

Tugger raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Marley was just saying that she needed a hunting partner, so I told her you were a good hunter. How lucky we were to find you so quickly."

Was Tugger trying to help me with Marley? "I'd be happy to help you catch some breakfast." I smiled warmly at her. "I-If you want." I added.

"You could help me get good at it." Marley smiled back at me.. Wow, she's like... She's just the cutest thing ever!

Tugger stifled a chuckle. "Have fun, eat well." He walked away, leaving us alone.

"I know a good hunting place, mice make their homes there. Follow me." I led her to my secret hunting field, no one else really came there.

Marley squatted down, in a perfect hunting position. "Is this how you do it?" She whispered, knowing to be quiet.

"That's perfect." I whispered back and got into my crouching position. "Would you like to watch me for a demonstration?"

Marley nodded. "Please."

I silently moved, still in crouching position, towards the smell of mice. Marley followed. I stopped when I heard little movements. I smelled where it was and pounced on a plump mouse and gave the killing bite. "It's pretty easy, especially if you have good smell."

Marley beamed. "I have good smell." She got into her position, moved silently, and pounced on her own mouse. She gave the killing bite and purred in delight at her first kill.

"You're a natural." I sat down and lounged next to my mouse, ready to eat. Marley snuggled up next to me, making my cheeks warm, and bit into her kill. "Do you like the taste of fresh kill?"

"It's delicious!" Marley replied before taking more bites. We both ate our kills rather quickly. "Let's play!" Marley was licking some bits from her whiskers.

**Marley's POV**

I pounced on Admetus before he turned me over on my back and ran away playfully. I instinctively ran after him. He was faster then me so I fell behind. Before I knew it, I couldn't see Admetus anymore. I was all alone in an unfamiliar place. I kept wandering around, I was getting scared.

An evil laugh came from behind me, making my fur prickle. I turned around to see a long-haired red tom smiling evilly in my direction. "Hello, young queen."

"W-Who are you?" He freaked me out, but I had to stay fierce.

"I am Macavity, the master criminal and master of levitation." He snickered at my frightened appearance.

"Well, Macavity, what do you want? Or can I be on my way?" I growled, attempting to be strong.

Macavity laughed evilly again. "You've recently become a jellicle, I can't have them getting stronger." He studied me for a second. "I'm offering a place in my tribe." He got closer to me.

I hissed in his dusty face. "I am a jellicle! _You_ are nothing!"

Macavity hit me in the face, very hard, causing me to fall to the ground as I clutched my face. "_I _am nothing? HA! You stupid _jellicles_ are nothing!" He hit me very hard again. I let out a pathetic cry and he laughed harder.

I heard paws running towards me furiously. "Get away from her, Macavity!" Admetus's voice sounded very angry, he was obviously growling. I looked up to see him crouching in attack position in front of me.

Macavity laughed again. "Move, out of the way, _kitten_. Or, I can just kill you as well."

I took my paws away from my face and got up to stand next to Admetus. "Don't, he's strong, right?" I whispered to him.

Admetus looked into my eyes as if I were a goddess. "He hit you." He growled and looked back at Macavity.

"How noble of you, kitten. Saving a damsel in distress. What are you, a hero?" Macavity laughed some more as he toyed with Admetus. "Come on, kitten, hit me."

Admetus swiped Macavity's arm, which made him fall to the ground. Admetus pounced him and kept swiping his claws at Macavity. Macavity quickly smacked Admetus off of him. Macavity slashed Admetus's shoulder with his claws. Admetus yelped and fell to the ground.

I gave a small yelp myself and ran in front of Admetus. "Just go away, you big bully!" I hissed at Macavity. "You should be ashamed! You're a full grown tom and you're fighting a kitten who is still an unofficial tom!" I hissed some more.

Macavity laughed. "It's not my problem that you're kittens." He laughed for awhile.

While he was laughing I slashed my claws across his eye, hopefully blinding him. "Admetus, come one, quick!" I ran with Admetus to right outside of the junkyard.

Admetus looked at me again. "Are you ok?"

"He only hit me, it's you I'm worried about. That scratch looks pretty bad."

"It's nothing." Admetus scoffed.

"Just let me clean it." I started licking his wound clean for awhile. "Better?"

"Yah." He smiled at me. "But I should go see Jennyanydots. See you later." Admetus walked away towards a medical den.

I smiled and walked back to Electra's den.

Rebecca: That's it! The 2nd chapter!

Admetus: **giggles** Ma~arley...

Plato: She's mine! **pounces on Admetus**

Rebecca: Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Girl in Town**

Rebecca: Yes, it is me, again. I don't own Cats.

Marley: In a hurry?

Rebecca: I just wanna start the story. Enjoy!

**Plato's POV**

I got back from my breakfast, excited to talk to the new girl, Marley. I was on cloud 9 just thinking about a night alone with Marley. I stopped dead. She was with Admetus! Licking a wound he had, where'd he get that wound?

They looked really friendly towards each other. Admetus had already made a move, I'd have to move fast. But she probably wouldn't want to talk to me now that her and Admetus were getting so close... I moped and jumped up onto the car to drown in my sorrows.

I watched as Admetus walked over to the medical den and Marley head towards Electra's den. Maybe I could ask her for a nice moonlit date.

**Marley's POV**

"Hey, I'm back from breakfast." I announced to the group of queen kittens.

"You took a long time, did anything bad happen?" Victoria asked.

"Did anything good happen?" Jemima said, knowing I went with either Admetus or Plato.

"Well, me and Admetus were eating our fresh kill and started playing around. He started running away, but I fell behind and was all alone. And this tom named Macavity comes and freaks me out, and then he hit me SO hard, twice. And then Admetus tried to be a hero and started defend me. He hit Macavity a few times, then Macavity scratched him very hard in the shoulder. I scratched Macavity in the eyes, and we ran." I explained.

All of them were wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Macavity?" They all exclaimed together.

"Yah, who is he?"

They all gasped. "Macavity's an evil magic cat. He has a large tribe of criminals who do his bidding. He's very, very dangerous." Electra explained. "Go tell Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy."

I nodded and left the den. I was heading over to where Old Deuteronomy usually lounges until Plato walked over to me. "Hey, Marley."

"Hi, Plato. Did you need something?" He seemed nervous.

Plato looked up from the ground. "Do you want to go one a date with me? We could walk around the junkyard at night."

Well, that caught me off guard. "Um... Sure."

Plato beamed. "I'll meet you on the car at nightfall?"

I nodded. "Sure."

Plato walked away and I walked towards Old Deuteronomy.

****** **NIGHTFALL** ******

**Plato's POV**

I was waiting on the car when Marley walked over to me. Her fur seemed to glisten in the moonlight, making her even more radiant. She smiled at me and jumped up onto the car.

"Hi, Plato. Are you ready to... um... walk around?" Marley asked.

"Yah, let's go." I helped her off of the car and led her to the outskirts of the junkyard. "It's much quieter out here."

"It's really peaceful. A nice place to just think." Marley agreed.

"What were you talking to Old D about?" I was curious.

"Oh... Well, I got attacked by Macavity."She muttered.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? How did you get away?" I lightly grasped Marley arm protectively.

"I'm ok, he only hit me. Admetus helped me a lot. He got scratched pretty bad in the shoulder, sadly. I scratched Macavity in the eye and we ran off." Marley gave a short explanation.

"Admetus is ok, he sleeps in the den right next to me. Where'd he hit you?" I hoped she wasn't too hurt.

"He hit me on my face..." Marley lightly touched her cheek.

I examined her cheek. "It doesn't look like it's all puffed up. I think you might be bruised, though. Do you want me to take you to Jennyanydots?"

"No! I'm fine, trust me."

Marley and I kept walking for a few hours, talking about this and that. I really liked talking to her. She was funny, playful, pretty smart, and s bit shy. Marley was great! I bet, once we were old and close enough, we could be mates.

After our date, I led Marley back to the central junkyard. "Do you have a den, yet?"

"I think so, but I'm not positive where it is, and it's late. I'll see if I could sleep at a friend's den." Marley walked towards Jemima's den.

I went back to my den, Admetus was waiting outside. "Hey, Plato."

"Hey, Admetus." I glared at him. We both liked Marley, this was going to be a war.

"So, you went on a date with Marley?" Admetus growled out of jealousy.

"Yah, it was great. Better then catching mice and being mauled by Macavity." I couldn't believe he let Macavity lay a finger on Marley!

Admetus got up and growled in my face. "Hey, that wasn't my fault! We were playing and I just so happen to be faster then her! I defended her! She might've died if I hadn't come." Admetus then looked worried, like he didn't like the thought of her dying.

"She doesn't like you, though! Can't you see that?" Marley was mine.

"She doesn't like you either, she just got here."

"Then, I challenge you! Let's see who can win her heart by the end of the jellicle ball." I proposed, knowing I would win.

"A bet? We're betting over her? That's so sexist! She's not an object." Admetus argued.

"It's not a bet, just some friendly competition."

Admetus "humph"ed. "Fine, since you won't shut up about it." We shook paw and went to sleep in our dens.

**Marley's POV**

I walked towards Jemima's den. "Jemima?" I called, quietly, from outside.

She popped her head out. "Yes?"

"I don't know where my den is, I was going to search tomorrow. Could I sleep in your den tonight?" I pleaded.

"Of course, Marley. Come in." Jemima led me into her cozy den. "Do you want to talk, or are you tired?"

"We could talk." I wasn't too tired, not yet,

"You and Admetus are already getting pretty close, huh?" Jemima smiled playfully.

I gave a slight blush. "I-I guess. I don't him very well, but he acts really nice and he's playful. And the way he looks at me, like I'm special or something." I trailed off, lost in my thoughts.

"You two sound perfect for each other. But didn't you go on a date with Plato?"

"Yah, we walked around and talked. He's funny, nice, energetic." Why was it that I was less excited when I talked about Plato?

"Let's go to bed." Jemima and I quickly fell asleep.

Rebecca: Ok! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Admetus: Stupid Plato, and his stupid date with Marley, and his stupid competition!

Rebecca: O~k? The question of the day is, who do you think Marley should end up with? I know I kind of made it obvious, but what are your opinions?


	4. Young Love

**The New Girl In Town**

Rebecca: Hello. Even though only 2 people read this story, I'm still writing!

Macavity: Heh, you suck

Admetus: **Punches Macavity** That's what you get for hitting Marley!

Rebecca: I don't own Cats, enjoy.

**Marley's POV**

I was shaken until I woke up. "Wake up, Marley! Someone's here for you" Jemima squealed.

"Who's here?" I said groggily.

"Admetus." Jemima whispered in my ear, before giggling.

I quickly woke up and scrambled to the entrance of the den. "H-Hey, Admetus."

"Hi, Marley. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Maybe get some breakfast, in a place closer to the junkyard?" Admetus obviously didn't want to go back to where we went yesterday.

"Sure! Definitely not where we went yesterday, though." I turned to Jemima and she nodded encouragingly. "Let's go."

Admetus led me to a field closer to the junkyard. "It doesn't have as much mice as my other place, but it's safer." He smiled at me, causing me to smile back.

We both went into crouching position and slithered across the ground until we caught our meals. I snuggled up next to Admetus and ate my fresh kill. "This is the life." I sighed. "All the fresh kill you can eat, really nice friends, and the whole tribe is like a family."

Admetus nodded in agreement. "The jellicle ball is really fun, too. There's lots of dancing, singing, storytelling, and you get to pick a mate. But Macavity likes to crash our ball sometimes."

I flinched at the mention of Macavity. "I hope he doesn't come."

"I won't let Macavity touch you, Marley!" Admetus declared. "I promise."

"Thanks, Admetus." I rubbed my cheek against his(don't cats do that with cat friends or something?).

"No problem whatsoever, Marley." Admetus purred lightly.

I suddenly shot up from my laying position(i say position a lot, don't I?). "We should play."

"Sure, but how abou-" Admetus was cut off by my tackling him, jumping off of him, and running away.

I heard paws running behind me, Admetus was chasing after me. "You'll never get me!" I shouted.

"Of course I will!" Admetus shouted back.

I took a turn, I was exceedingly good at taking quick and sharp turns. By the sound of slipping paws, Admetus wasn't as good at sharp turns as I was. But he was fast, he'd catch up to me soon enough.

Finally, I was tackled by Admetus. I rolled him around, then he rolled me around, then we were off running again. Eventually, after noon, we got tired and took a break.

"I really need to find where my den is today." I said after catching my breath.

Admetus stretched. "I could help you find it... if you want."

I stretched as well. "Sure." We walked over to Old Deuteronomy. "Excuse me? Where is my den?"

"It is just that way, a little secluded from a few of the other girls." He gestured a little bit away from some other girls' dens.

"Thank you." I bowed my head and went toward the gestured area.

Admetus and I looked quietly until we found a vacant one that I could sleep in. "Thanks, Admetus. I'm going to settle in, memorize the scent. Then go to Jemima's den with the other girls to practice our lines in the jellicle ball." I crawled inside my den and Admetus left.

*** **An Hour Later** ***

I was at Jemima's den with all the other girls, even Tantomile and Rumpleteazer came. We were going over our solos, and attempting to find a place for me in the jellicle ball. They said a lot of the same songs from last year would be in this year's ball, too, but some new ones.

We were all singing the song, after the first set of solos to the opening song(I guess I'm making the jellicle ball more of a play type thing). "Because jellicles are and jellicles do. Jellicles do and jellicles would. Jellicles would and jellicles can. Jellicles can and jellicles do."

We all paused, for the next set of solos. "Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?" Jemima sang her solo, she was a beautiful singer.

We all chimed in for another chorus. "Because jellicles can and jellicles do. Jellicles do and jellicles can. Jellicles can and jellicles do. Jellicles do and jellicles can. Jellicles can and jellicles do."

"Can you ride on your broomstick to places far distance?" Tantomile sang her solo, she was also good, all of the jellicles were good singers.

"Familiar with candle," Victoria only sang part of the line.

"With book and with bell?" Electra finished the line. Her voice was strong.

Everyone paused for a bit. "Are you lean like a lynx?" Rumpleteazer sang.

"Are you came to be seen when you're smelling a rat?" Etcetera sang, she liked her line.

"If you were and you are, you're a jellicle cat. Jellicle songs for jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for jellicle cats. We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze. We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire. We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees. We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire.

"Jellicles can and jellicles do. Jellicles can and jellicles do. Jellicles can and jellicles do. Jellicles can and jellicles do. Jellicle songs for jellicle cats. Jellicle songs for jellicle cats." And so on, and so forth. We practiced until we were tired, then we went to our dens.

I laid down in my den and shut my eyes. The feeling of being alone collapsed over me like a ton of bricks. The silence was eerie and the darkness was frightening. My breathing was getting more and more rigid the longer I was alone. I could feel hours passing by, without sleep. I couldn't feed my desire for rest with the terrible solitude. Finally, I passed out because I was so tired.

I awoke to rustling outside of my den. "W-Who's there?"

"It's me," a tom poked his head into my den. "Admetus."

**Admetus's POV**

Marley relaxed at the sight of me. "What's up?"

"Let's hang out today!" I smiled at her. _I should tell her..._

Marley smiled back. "Ok, let's go!" We ran off towards a nearby field. "Tell me about yourself."

I told her about myself and my life. _It's happened so quickly, but I know my feelings are true. The jellicle ball is coming up pretty soon... _I told her of my likes, my dislikes, my family, and many other things. She listened eagerly. "That's about it. Tel me about **you**."

Marley explained herself, her life, her likes, her dislikes, her family, and everything else. I listened very carefully, absorbing the information. _I'm going to sing a song for her at the jellicle ball._

Rebecca: The end! For this chapter!

Etcetera: Read and Review! ***Giggles Insanely***


	5. Writer's Block

Rebecca: Hey, sorry I haven't written in a while, I'm having major writers block. SO if you have anything you want to see happen in the next chapter, please tell me in the comments or by messaging me. Oh, and what song to you think Admetus should sing to Marley in the jellicle ball? I love hearing people's ideas, it help me very much. THANK YOU SO MUCH, I LOVE YOU! 


End file.
